


'I made her talk'

by Ridja



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Anxiety, Bone Breaking, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridja/pseuds/Ridja
Summary: "Must not lose control.What would Joel do?"A snippet to fill in the blanks of the Nora torture scene.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	'I made her talk'

The metal pipe didn’t feel cold against her palm anymore. With her heart beating up so fast, pumping up the blood to her veins faster than usual, her hands were sweating and now, the pipe felt as warm as herself, like an extension of her.

Nora’s face was soaked with blood after the third hit and at the back of her mind, all Ellie could see was  _ his  _ head smashed as he laid against the cold floor, his white face turning into a crimson shade as coffee colored eyes locked into hers. His glance carried nothing but love and a silent apology. He never looked frightened at those final moments, but instead his eyes simply said  _ “I’m sorry you have to witness this, kiddo.” _

“Where’s Abby?” Ellie questioned again, demand in her voice. Nora spitted some blood on the floor, looking up at her with courage filling her gaze.

“You’re not getting a word out of me.” She said, before coughing as she tried to take a deep breath and fill in her lungs with more air, the spores making the task quite difficult.

Ellie wasn’t breathing easily either, but it had nothing to do with the spores, instead adrenaline kept rushing through her body, making her shiver. She grabbed harder on the pipe, trying to contain herself. She couldn’t beat up Nora and knock her out, let alone kill her. That was reserved for Abby. For now, she simply needed information.

_ Must not lose control. _

_ What would Joel do? _

The pipe was raised again, but it found its target right at the center of the woman’s knee. Noera’s screams echoed in the hallway, the Infected screaming and clicking from afar in response, eager to find a target. Ellie tried to ignore that. Her mind wondering if she was, indeed, one of them. 

But her violence was justified.

“You really wanna die with a broken arm  _ and _ knee? Where  _ the fuck  _ is Abby, Nora?” She asked in between her teeth.

Nora took three long breaths and swallowed hard.

“You’re as much of a monster as he was.” Ellie’s lips trembled, her heart pounding so fast she was almost afraid she would die right then and there. She licked her lower lip, her eyebrows turning into a hard frown.

_ Good. Cause he got shit done. _

She hit Nora’s knee again.

One.

Two.

Three times.

_ Crack. _

The bone breaking against the metal felt like shards of glass breaking in a thousand little pieces. Ellie nearly lost her composure as flashbacks of the moment that machete broke through David’s skull filled in her mind. Back then, she wished she would never have to do something like that again and yet, there she was.

Hopelessly, Nora placed a hand around her broken knee, sobbing sounds coming out of her throat. Ellie could only swallow.

_ Must not lose control. _

_ What would Joel do? _

“Are you gonna talk now?” She demanded, trying not to let her voice break.

Silence.   
  


_ Fuck. _

Ellie closed her eyes for a brief second. She was getting tired of that. She needed to get that information, she needed to be over with that. Again, the pipe was raised, smashing hard against Nora’s other knee, but she didn’t stop once she felt the bone breaking. Instead, she kept smashing, ignoring the painful screams.

“THE AQUARIUM!” Nora’s scream was agonizingly desperate and exhausted. Ellie stopped what she was doing, breathless.

“What?”

“Abby’s at the aquarium…” Ellie took the map out of her pocket and ducked beside Nora, pointing the location.

“This one?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Ellie promised a quick death so she was about to get her switchblade,but Nora  _ had  _ to open her mouth once more.

“You don’t stand a chance against her. Just like him.” 

Biting her lower lip, Ellie squeezed the pipe against her hand, lifting it up again.

In the end, it was quick, but much more cruel. She smashed Nora’s head a couple of times, throwing a final blow at the top of it. As the blood spilled out, Ellie’s mind was instantly invaded by the images of Joel’s final moments again. She took her hands to her head, trying to contain it.

“No, no, no.”

She slided down to the floor, screaming and kicking as she found herself back there. She could feel the pressure of people holding her down, keeping her immobilized. In her ears, the sounds of his pain kept ringing, she shivered, she begged.

_ Joel, please get up. _

The scene looped inside her mind at least 3 or 4 times, before the red light in the room started blinking, calling up her attention, slowly bringing her back. Her whole body was still shivering with adrenaline as she found herself sitting on a pool of Nora’s blood. Widening her eyes, she stared at the mess that her dead body was now.

_ “You’re as much of a monster as he was. _ ”

_ Fuck. _

How the fuck would she face Dina now?

Somehow, she managed to stand back up, her knees trembling as she started to walk out slowly. Thoughts didn’t feel right in her head and her body felt strange, disconnected, as if she didn’t belong in it. She let instinct guide her back to the theater, unable to form any coherent thought.

_ Aquarium. _

Abby was at the aquarium.

It would be over soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you liked this little piece :3  
> I really enjoy these "fill in the blanks" fics so if you have requests about Ellie's journey, please send it on my twitter @smolsassygay  
> Thank you!


End file.
